


my feet are so sore

by writingdice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdice/pseuds/writingdice
Summary: Stanley has been chasing for his brother for too long… He can’t remember who he is anymore.





	my feet are so sore

_I have walked for a long time_  
My feet are so sore  
The darkness has closed in and the wind is harsh  
My feet are so sore  
Light, Lantern Man, light. Show me the way - I’ll find the treasure  
My feet are so sore

* * *

His God, his sun will guide him, he has to believe that he will. He walks alone on shadows following his warm yellow light.

“I’m tired”, he thinks but he keeps on moving.

“I want to stop”, he thinks but he has never stopped before and he won’t do it now.

He follows his laughter, his smile. He follows the smell of saltwater and sand, the colors of dusk and carnival games. He follows the sound of pages from old books being turned, the thoughtful hum that comes from the person reading. He remembers a name.

Stanford Pines.

He remembers that he  **has**  to find him.

His God, his sun. He sees and feels his warm yellow light. He follows it on a valley of darkness and uncertainity. He looks at his hands… God, he is tired. He keeps on moving,  **he has to find him**.

He can’t remember his own name. 

He walks on water, on dirt and sky. He walks and keeps walking, he leaves everything behind.


End file.
